


mArVeL eXtEnDeD eSsAy

by the_biggest_dumbass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, I dont, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all in spongebob script, and i mean none, i might rewatch thor and make one of these for thor, like this, no punctuation, or harry potter, or lotr, steve should get punched in the face, this is a rant, who knows - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_biggest_dumbass/pseuds/the_biggest_dumbass





	1. pRoLoGuE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wattsquiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattsquiggles/gifts).



mArVeL eXtEnDeD eSsAy

nO fUcKiNg sToP pLs jEaLoUsY MaNiPuLaTiOn dEcEpTiOn iNtRiGuE

i WiLl nEvEr fUcKiNg sToP eVeR iN mY LiFe oNcE iM dEaD i wAnT mY oBiTuArY tO bE wRiTtEn LiKe tHiS LaRiSsA fEaThErBy aN AbSoLuTe LeGeNd sHe LiVeS oN iN oUr vApEs bEcAuSe LeGeNdS nEvEr DiE iM jUsT fReEsTyLiNg hErE cAn yOu TeLL i aM UnAbLe tO rEaD tHe rEsT oF tHiS pArAgRaPh bEcAuSe LiKe aLl LeGeNdS i aM IlLiTeRaTe wOw i cOuLd wRiTe mY eXtEnDeD eSsAy LiKe tHiS dO yOu tHiNk tHe tEaChErS WiLl LiKe iT i dO cAuSe tHiS iS a sTuNnInG PiEcE oF LiTeRaTuRe aNd mY gRaMmAr iS gReAt tHiS iSnT jUsT oNe LoNg rUn oN sEnTeNcE iM dOiNg sO weLL tHiS iS rEaLlY pErFeCtIoN iN a cUp cHiLdRen oF tHe fUtUre wiLL LoOk uPoN tHiS aNd rEjOiCe i rEaLlY ShOuLd bE wOrKiNg oN mY fReNcH tRiAl sCrIpT rIgHt nOw bUt iM nOt *qUeStIoN mArK* iNsTeAd wHaT LiTtLe cReAtIvItY i hAvE iS gOiNg iNtO tHiS *mOrE iNtEnSe qUeStIoN mArK* aNyWaY tO DiStRaCt MySeLf fRoM mY cRiPpLiNg dEpReSsIoN aNd mY dWiNdLiNg wiLL tO LiVe iM gOiNg tO TaLk aBoUt mArVel sPeCiFiCaLLy wHy mY bB tOnY sTaRk iS LoSt iN sPaCe *iNtEnsE qUeStIoNiNg oF tHe rUsSoS sAnItY* hAs hE nOt bEeN tHrOuGh eNoUgH LeTs rEcAp HiS ReLaTiVeLy sHiTtY LiFe sO tHaT wE cAn pRoVe tHaT hE hAs bEeN tHrOuGh eNoUgH aNd tHaT hE dEsErVeS sOmE pEaCe


	2. 1: iRoN mAn 1

FiRsT hIs dAd wAs a PiEcE oF wOrK aNd gAvE hIm SeLf eStEeM iSsUeS wHiCh aRe sTiLL hErE yEaRs LaTeR tHeN hIs pArEnTs aNd tHe oNLy fAtHeR fIgUrE hE eVeR hAd dIeD iN a cAr cRaSh hE wAs aLrEaDy iN mit aT tHe tImE hE wAs OnLy sEvEnTeEn mY sWeEt LiTtLe bB gEnIuS bUt tHeN hE iNhErItS tHe cOmPaNy aNd tAkEs iT hIgHeR tHaN eVeR bEfOrE rIgHt bUt tHeN sOmEtImE iN hIs tWeNtIeS hE sEeS yOuNg sOLdIeRs gEt kIlLeD bY hIs wEaPoNs aNd THEN gEtS kIdNaPpEd aNd tHeN LiKe tHe pRoDiGy tHaT hE iS bUiLdS tHe mArK I oUt oF tHe sCrApS oF hIs wEaPoNs iN a cAvE aNd eScApEs rIgHt aFtEr hE gEtS pIcKeD uP bY rHoDeY hE dIsCoVeRs tHaT oBaDiAh sTaNe a mAn tHaT hAd bEeN pArT oF hIs LiFe sInCe hE wAs yOuNg hAd pAiD tHe tEn rInGs tErRoRiSt gRoUp tO kIlL hIm bEcAuSe hE sToPpEd wEaPoN pRoDuCtIoN aT hIs cOmPaNy tHe OnLy rEaSoN tHaT tOnY gOt oUt aLiVe iS tHaT hIs kIdNaPpErS hAd fOuNd oUt wHo hE wAs aNd wAnTeD tOnY tO bUiLd tHeM a jErIcHo mIsSiLe bUt sO aNyWaY sTaNe tAkEs oUt tHe aRc rEaCtOr bEcAuSe hE hAd mAdE hIs oWn vErSiOn oF tOnYs sUiT tHeY fIgHt aNd sTaNe gEtS pWnEd aFtEr tHiS wHoLe tHiNg hApPeNs tHeN iTs tImE fOr iRoNmAn tWo


	3. 2: iRoN mAn 2

tOnY iS dYiNg bEcAuSe tHe PaLlaDiUm iN tHe rEaCtOr iS tOxIc sO hE gIvEs tHe cOmPaNy tO pEpPeR aNd tHe wAr mAcHiNe sUiT tO rHoDeY bUt hE dOeSnT tElL tHeM hEs dYiNg aNd shield sEnDs iN tHe iTsY bItSy sPiDeR tO sPy oN hIm aNd dOnT gEt mE sTaRtEd oN hAmMer tHe LiTtLe aNyWaY hAmMeR tHe iDiOt tHaT hE iS bRiNgS vAnKo iN aNd vAnKo tRiEs tO kiLL tOnY bUt tHaTs nOtHiNg nEw eItHeR wAy tOnY gEtS rId oF eViL rUsSiAn gUy aNd nOw iTs tImE fOr aVeNgErS


	4. 3: tHe aVeNgErS

sO fOr tHe fOrMaTiVe yEaRs oF hIs LiFe hOwArD wAs aLL LiKe oH i wIsH i hAd fOuNd sTeVe rOgErS sLaSh cApTaIn aMeRiCa cAuSe hE wAs a gReAt gUy aNd wHaT tHiS dId wAs SiMuLtAnEoUsLy gIvE tOnY SeLF eStEeM iSsUeS aNd a hErO sO tHeN aVeNgErS tImE aNd FiRsT tHiNg sTeVe dOeS iS cOmPaRe tOnY tO hIs fAtHeR aNd tHeN tOnY rEaCtS wItH hUmOuR sInCe tHaTs wHaT hE kNoWs hOw tO dO bUt sTeVe hAs nO sEnSe oF hUmOuR aNd gEtS uPsEt bRuCe fOuNd iT fUnNy tHoUgH yOu cAn sEe hIs sMiLe aNyWaY sO sTeVe aNd tOnY sTaRt aRgUiNg aNd tOnY mAkEs sOmE vErY VaLiD pOiNtS sO aGaIn sTeVe gEtS uPsEt cAuSe hE hAs nO cHilL aNd tHeN sAyS tHaT tOnY wOuLd nEvEr bE tHe oNe tO mAkE tHe sAcRiFiCe pLaY bUt fAsT fOrWaRd tO tHe BaTtLe oF nEw yOrK aNd wHaT dOeS tOnY dO hE mAkEs tHe sAcRiFiCe pLaY aNd fLiEs a nUkE iNtO sPaCe tHaT LiTtLe SeLf sAcRiFiCiNg dUmBaSs i LoVe hIm aNyWaY tOnY faLLs aNd eNdS uP pRoViNg sTeVe wRoNg aNd gEtTiNg ptsd aT tHe sAmE tImE sO yEaH tHeReS aVeNgErS fOr yOu nOw iMmA tAkE a qUiCk bReAk iLL bE bAcK wItH iRoN mAn tHrEe iN a bIt kIdDoS wE aRe tHrEe eIgHtHs oF tHe wAy tHrOuGh


	5. 4: iRoN mAn 3

wHaTs uP mY fRiEnDs iM bAcK gOtTa aDmIt i eXpEcTeD eIthEr oNe oF yOu tO gEt aLL SaLtY aNd DeLeTe tHiS bUt yOuVe bOtH bEeN vErY aTtEnTiVe AuDiEnCe mEmBeRs sO fAr aNyHoO oN tO iRoN mAn tHrEe aFtEr tHiS weLL bE HaLfWaY tHrOuGh oK sO hOw tO sTaRt aLL tHe wAy bAcK iN 1999 mAnY yEaRs aGo tHiS nErDy gUy nAmEd aLdRiCh kiLLiAn cOmEs uP tO tOnY aT a cOnFeReNcE iN bErN wHiCh iS wHeRe tOnY mEt yInSen fOr tHe fiRsT tImE bUt sO aNyHoO aLdRiCh kiLLiAn cOmEs uP tO tOnY wItH tHiS rEaLLy nErDy iDeA oF a tHiNk tAnK aNd tHeN tOnY sTaNdS hIm uP aNd sO kiLLiAn bEcoMes sAlTy aNd kIdNaPs pEpPeR aNd tHe pReSiDeNt sOrTa wEiRd mOtIvAtIoN bUt sTiLL tOnYs hOmE gEtS bLoWn uP aNd tOnY nEaRlY dIeS bEcAuSe hE pUt hIs sUiT oN pEpPeR aLtHoUgH aT LeAsT tOnY gEtS tO mEeT hArLeY oK sO tHaTs aLL i hAvE tO sAy oN iRoN mAn tHrEe wE r OfFiCiaLLy HaLfWaY tHrOuGh tIme fOr aNoThEr bReAk oNcE iM bAcK wE gEt tO tHe hEaVy sTuFf wOw 916 wOrDs nOw


	6. 5: aGe oF uLtRoN

oK iM bAcK nOw iTs oN tO aVeNgErS aGe oF uLtRoN sO tHiS mOvIe iS wHeRe PeOpLe rEaLLy sTaRt sHiTtInG oN mY bB tOnY iTs vErY aNnOyInG sO tOnY aLL tHe wAy bAcK iN 2012 fLeW tHe nUkE iNtO tHe WoRmHoLe aNd sAw tHaNoSs aRmY rIgHt aNd sO hE wAnTs tO pRePaRe fOr tHiS aNd sO hE cOmEs uP wItH tHe iDeA fOr uLtRoN iTs a gReAt cOnCePt bUt yOu kNoW wHy iT dOeSnT wOrK bEcAuSe oF tHe gOdDaMn sCePtEr eVeRyOnE iS sO qUiCk tO jUmP oN tOnY aNd sAy oH yOu ShOuLdNt hAvE bEeN pLaYiNg wItH aI bUt jUsT rEmEmBeR tHaT LaSt tImE tOnY *pLaYeD wItH aI* hE cReAtEd jArViS wHo wOrKs rEaLLy weLL sO nO rEaSoN tO fEaR iT aNd aNoThEr iSsUe i hAvE wItH tHiS mOvIe iS bRuCe nOt hIm hImSeLf hEs a sWeEtHeArT bUt wItH tHe wAy PeOpLe tReAt hIm fIrSt wAnDa mAkEs hIm tUrN gReEn wHiCh iS jUsT cRuEL tHeN nAtAsHa iS LiKe i aDoRe yOu bUt i nEeD tHe oThEr gUy aNd tHeN pUsHeS hIm iNtO a cHaSm wHaT iF HuLk hAd rEfUsEd tO cOmE oUt LiKe iN iNfInItY wAr aNd LeFt bRuCe tO dEaL wItH iT hImSeLf hE wOuLd hAvE dIeD aNd tHeN kNoWiNg tHaT wAnDa dId tHaT tO bRuCe aNd tHaT sHe wAnTeD tO KiLL tOnY aS weLL sTeVe wAs jUsT LiKe oH yEaH jOiN tHe aVeNgErS tHeReS aLwAyS rOoM fOr hOmIcIdAL mAnIaCs hErE nO tAkInG iNtO aCcOuNt tOnY oR bRuCeS oPiNiOn tHaT LoVeLy LiTtLe dEmOcRaTiC dEcIsIoN LeAdS tO tOnY qUiTtInG aNd bRuCe fLyInG oFf oN tHe qUiNjEt gReAt jOb sTeVe tHe LaCk oF tRuSt hErE iS wHaT LeAdS tO tHe wHoLe CiViL wAr dEbAcLe aLsO tHiS iS tHe OnLy tImE oThEr tHaN tHoR oNe aNd tWo wHiCh dOnT rEaLLy cOuNt aS tHoR mOvIes wHeRe i hAvE aNy sLiGhT nEgAtIvE fEeLiNgS fOr tHoR mY sEcOnD bB bEcAuSe hE cHoKeS tOnY bUt hE nEvEr dOeS aNyThInG SiMiLaR aGaIn sO i fOrGiVe hIm


	7. 6: ciViL wAr pArT oNe

aNyHoO nOw oNtO CiViL wAr sTeVe mOtHeRfUcKiNg rOgErS yOu mAkE iT sO hArD tO LiKe yOu sO iM jUsT gOnNa dO a fuLLeR rEcAp oF CiViL wAr tHaN oF tHe oThEr mOvIeS sO iT hAs sOmE bOrInG bUcKy aCtIoN aT tHe bEgInNing bUt iT rEaLLy sTaRtS wItH tHe wHoLe LaGoS tHiNg wAnDa sEeS tHaT rUmLoW iS aBoUt tO eXpLoDe aNd tRiEs tO sAvE tHe PeOpLe oN tHe gRoUnD aNd eNdS uP kiLLiNg tHe PeOpLe iN tHe bUiLdInG i mEaN tHiS iS tHe OnLy tImE i cAn rEaLLy sAy tHaT i sEe gOoD iNtEnTiOnS bUt i dOnT gEt wHy sHe sEnT iT iNtO tHe bUiLdInG iNsTeAd oF sTrAiGhT uP iNtO tHe aIr wHeRe tHeRe aRe uSuaLLy nO CiViLiAnS bUt wHaTeVeR mY mAiN iSsUe sTaRtS aFtEr tOnYs sPeEcH aT mit wHeRe ChArLeS sPeNcErS mOm iS LiKe oH yOu kiLLeD mY sOn wHiCh a nO tOnY dIdNt aNd b eVeN iF tHe aVeNgErS wErE sOmEhOw rEsPoNsIbLe iTs nOt a oNe mAn tEaM tHeRe aRe oThEr mEmBeRs tHaN tOnY tHaT yOu cOuLd bLaMe aNd sO sHe cOrNeRs tOnY aNd hEs aLoNe sO nOnE oF tHe oThEr aVeNgErS kNoW eXaCtLy hOw hE fEeLs aBoUt iT OnLy uS mEmBeRs oF tHe aUdIeNcE kNoW hOw hEs fEeLiNg aNd sO hE bRiNgS iT uP tO tHe tEaM aNd nOt aLL oF tHeM uNdErStAnD wHaTs hApPeNiNg aNd aLsO aFtEr LaGoS mAnY hUmAnS aRe nOt hApPy wItH wAnDa aNd sO fOr hEr oWn sAfEtY tOnY mAkEs hEr sTaY iN tHe cOmPoUnD aNd tHeN oNcE sTeVe caLLs cLiNt iN wAnDa jUsT sHoVeS vIsIoN dOwN tHrOuGh tHe fLoOr wHiCh wAs rEaLLy nIcE oF hEr aNd nOrMaLLy i rEsPeCt cLiNt bUt hE jUmPeD rIgHt iN wItHoUt kNowInG aLL tHe dEtAiLs wHiCh wAs mOrE sTuPiD tHaN nOrMaL wHaTeVeR sO cLiNt kIdNaPs wAnDa aNd tHeN sTeVe caLLs iT iNtErNmEnT wHiCh sTeVe hOn tHaT wHaTeVeR iT mAy bE iS nOT iNtErNmEnT bEcAuSe wAnDa wAs sAfE aNd cOmFoRtAbLe aNd sPeNdInG tImE wItH vIsIoN aNyHoO sO aFtEr tHaT tHeReS tHe wHoLe tHiNg wItH zEmO iMpErSoNaTiNg bUcKyS PsYcHoLoGiSt aNd iM vErY pRoUd oF tOnY cAuSe hE HeLd hIs oWn aGaInSt bUcKy wItHoUt eVeN hAvInG tHe fuLL iRoN mAn sUiT aNyHoO sO bUcKy eScApEs aNd tHeN tRiEs tO bE nOrMaL bUt sTeVe dRaGs hIm iNtO aN uNnEcEsSaRy fIgHt cAuSe tHe sAfEsT hAnDs aRe tHeIr oWn wHiCh iS jUsT buLLsHiT aNd sTeVe caLLs tHe uNiTeD nAtIoNs a gOvErNmEnT wHiCh iS jUsT fRiGhTeNiNg aNyHoO sTeVe tHrOwS rEaLLy hEaVy sTuFf aT mY bB pEtEr pArKeR uGh aNd yOu cAn sEe hOw uPsEt tOnY iS aNd hE jUsT wAnTs tO TaLk tHiNgS oUt bUt sTeVe iS LiKe nOpE mY wAy oR tHe hIgHwAy aNd tHeN tHeY hAvE tO fIgHt aNd uGh tOnY hAs bEeN tHrOuGh eNoUgH hAsNt hE uGh aNd wAnDa dOeS hEr uTmOsT bEsT tO kiLL tOnY bY dRoPpInG a fuLL pArKiNg gArAgE oN hIm aNd tHeN aT tHe eNd oF tHe fIgHt rHoDeY gEtS hUrT aNd wHo dOeS tOnY bLaMe nOt tHe rOgUeS LiKe hE ShOuLd bUt hImSeLf LiKe tHe dUmBaSs iDiOt wItH LoW SeLf eStEeM hE iS aNyHoO bAcK tO tHe sToRy mOsT oF tHe rOgUeS gEt aRrEsTeD eXcEpT fOr cApTaIn aMeRiCa aNd hIs bEsT gUy bUcKy bEcAuSe tHeYrE jUsT sO iMpOrTaNt tHaT tHe oThErS nEeD tO sAcRiFiCe ThEmSeLvEs fOr tHe tWo sUpEr soLdIeRs uGh LiKe sErIoUsLy wHaT iN tHe aCtUaL aSs eVeN iS tHaT aNyHoO tHe rOgUeS aLL gEt SaLtY aNd mAkE rUdE cOmMeNtS tO tOnY eVeN tHoUgH tHeIr bEiNg LoCkEd uP iN tHe rAfT iS jUsT rOsSs fAuLt bUt tOnY fInDs oUt tHaT tHeReS mOrE tO tHe sToRy aNd gOeS oFf tO fInD sTeVe aNd bUcKy iN tHe bUnKeR iN sIbErIa aNd nOw wE gEt tO tHe pArT tHaT wiLL eItHeR mAkE mE rAgE qUiT oR tHrOw sOmEtHiNg sO tOnY fInDs tHeM aT tHe eNtRy oF tHe bUnKeR aNd iS LiKe hEy yOu gUyS mIgHt bE oNtO sOmEtHiNg hE pUtS aSiDe hIs dIfFeReNcEs LiKe a rAtIoNaL aDuLt tO TaLk tO tHeM aBoUt tHe sItUaTiOn aNd tHeN tHe tHrEe oF tHeM vEnTuRe iNtO tHe bUnKeR tOgEtHeR tHeY fInD tHe cHaMbEr wHeRe tHe cRyO tUbEs aRe bUt zEmO aLrEaDy kiLLeD tHe oThEr wInTeR SoLdIeRs sO tHe tHrEe aRe a wEe bIt cOnFuSiOn wHy iS zEmO hErE iF nOt fOr tHe SoLdIeRs tHeN zEmO aNsWeRs tHaT qUeStIoN fOr tHeM bY sHoWiNg mY pOoR bB tOnY tHe vIdEo oF hIs pArEnTs mUrDeR tHaTs jUsT bAd tAsTe HoNeStLy aNd tOnY iS vErY UnDeRsTaNdAbLy uPsEt hEs DeFiNiTeLy uPsEt aT bUcKy sInCe eVeN iF hE cOuLdNt CoNtRoL hImSeLf hE sTiLL dId mUrDeR tHem bUt hEs eVeN mOrE uPsEt aT sTeVe bEcAuSe eVeN tHoUgH tHeIr fRiEnDsHiP wAs rOcKy aT tHe sTaRt iT wAs sTiLL a fRiEnDsHiP bUt sTeVe hAd kNoWn wHo kiLLeD tOnYs pArEnTs fOr tWo yEaRs nOw aNd wAs sEaRcHiNg fOr tHe gUy wHo mUrDeReD tHeM wItH tOnYs oWn rEsOuRcEs tHaTs nOt rIgHt mY dUdEs bUt aNyHoO tOnY rEacTs iN a nOrMaL wAy fOr sOmEoNe wHo hAs jUsT fOuNd oUt tHaT tHeYrE sTaNdInG nExT tO tHeIr pArEnTs mUrDeReR aNd tHe pErSoN wHo tHeY tRuStEd tHaT kNeW tHe wHoLe tImE sO hE gOeS tO aTtAcK bUcKy aNd tHeN a fIgHt bReAkS oUt aNd eVeN tHoUgH tHe sUiT iS vErY aDvAnCeD tEcH hEs sTiLL OnLy hUmAn aNd sTeVe aNd bUcKy aRe eNhAnCeD sO tWo eNhAnCeD vS oNe hUmAn aReNt gOoD oDdS aNd tHeN tOnY eNdS uP bLaStInG bUcKyS aRm oFf aNd tHeN sTeVe tRiEs tO jUsTiFy hImSeLf bY sAyInG oH bUcKyS mY fRiEnD dO yOu kNoW hOw cRueL tHaT iS bEcAuSe tOnY rEsPoNdS sO wAs i aNd tHaTs tHe mOmEnT mY hEaRt bRoKe fOr pOoR bB tOnY bEcAuSe hE aLwAyS fEeLs LiKe nO oNe cHoOsEs hIm bRuCe hAs tHoR cLiNt hAs nAtAsHa aNd nOw sTeVe hAs bUcKy tOnY hAs a wHoLe tEaM sUrRoUnDiNg hIm bUt hE sTiLL fEeLs aLoNe i kNoW hOw tHaT fEeLs aNd iTs nOt fUn aNyHoO bAcK tO tHe sToRy sTeVe cHoOsEs bUcKy aNd tOnY iS SuFfIcIeNtLy hEaRtBrOkEn bUt tHeN tHe fIgHtInG iS kInKiNg hA kInKy wHoOpS i cAnT sPeLL i mEaN kIcKiNg uP aGaIn iM wOnDeRiNg iF tHiS cOuLd bE mY eXtEnDeD eSsAy gOoDnEsS gRaCiOuS mE i tHiNk iTs bEeN mOnThS iM gOiNg tO rEsUmE tHe sToRy tOnY iS dOiNg a rLy dAmN mOtHeRfUcKiNg gOoD jOb hoLdiNG hIs oWn aGaInSt sTeVe aNd bUcKy wHo aRe eNhAnCeD bUt tHeN sOmEtHiNg hApPeNs aNd aLtHoUgH bUcKy iS oUt oF tHe gAmE sTeVe gEtS tHe uPpEr hAnD aNd eNdS uP wItH hIs sHieLD pOiSeD tO sTriKe tOnYs nEcK aNd tHiS oThEr tHaN tHe hEs mY fRiEnD sO wAs I diALoGuE iS wHaT bRoKe mY iCe CoLd shRiVeLLeD uP dEaD sUiCiDaL dUmBaSs jEt bLaCk hEaRt aBoUt tHiS sCeNe tOnY sEeS cAp hoLdiNG tHe sHieLD aBoVe hIm aNd jUsT uGh tOnY hOlDs hIs hAnDs uP bUt hE dOeSnT rEaLLy dEfEnD hImSeLf aGaInSt wHaT sEeMs tO bE hIs iMpEnDiNg dEaTh aT sTeVeS hAnDs i cAnT rEaLLy dEcIdE wHeThEr tHe sAdDeST pArT iS tHaT tOnY rEaLLy tHiNkS tHaT sTeVe iS gOiNg tO dO iT wHiCh hoNeStLy wItH tHe wAy sTeVe tReAtEd hIm sInCe dAy oNe i cAnNoT fAuLt tOnY fOr oR tHe fAcT tHaT hE jUsT rEsIgNs hImSeLf tO dEaTh LiKe iTs inEvItAbLe tHaT jUsT sHrEdDeD mE aNd i cAnT eVeN rEaLLy rEmEmBeR wHaT hApPeNs aFtEr tHaT sO iM gOiNg tO hAvE tO cOnTiNuE tHiS aNoThEr tImE LoL cOoL


End file.
